


The Princesses of Atlas

by Empress_Teacupp



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Family Bonding, Headcanon, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Teacupp/pseuds/Empress_Teacupp
Summary: A story/theory that I have thought of that involves Weiss' mother's backstory as well as Salem's, then my imagination went wild and figured I would merge the two stories. I plan on adding chapters that zooms in on certain scenes or aspects of the story.





	1. The Whole Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings readers! First of all this is/was my first fanfic post and a 'working draft', any sort of constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to add a chapter to the story. I was experimenting with different writing styles and figured I would take a similar approach to my other fanfic, Lullabies and Fairy Tales and have it be a collection of short stories in no particular order. 
> 
> Feel free to skip this 'practice chapter' for it's just a summary sort of narrative and go onto the next chapter.
> 
> It hasn't been confirmed if Willow is the name for Weiss's mother but I am going to use it until otherwise noted.
> 
> RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum

Decades before Weiss Schnee was even born, Willow awaits for her sibling to be born. She was in her room at the age of four playing with her dolls, she hopes for a sister so she can play with her. Her father, Nicholas Schnee, came home from work early – which was quite unusual for him. He greeted his first-born then suggested they wait outside her mother's room and Willow gleefully agreed.

Nicholas and Willow chatted on what the name will be. Nicholas and Alexandra were married under a willow tree which happened to be Nicholas's favorite tree and his favorite herb was rosemary which cultivates small blue flowers. Alexandra once pointed out to Nicholas that the particular variety is called salem; came up with the name for their next child.

The nurse came out looking frantic, she asked for Nicholas to come in. Nicholas did what he was told looking worried. Willow stood by the door observing the situation, her baby sister was crying but she looked – unusual. The baby's skin reminded Willow of the moon; it was pale and looked shattered with the dark veins crawling across her face and body. Alexandra sobbed knowing that her baby was cursed with a rare blood disorder, Nicholas assured her that everything would be alright. “We will hire the best doctors in Atlas. Plenty of people lived with this condition. It will be hard but she will prevail.”

Willow saunters in with her dolls, maybe she can make her baby sister feel better. Nicholas grabbed hold on his elder daughter and propped her on the bed near Alexandra and the newborn. Willow asked to play dolls with her but her mother said she was too young. Her father then asked Willow if she can promise to always take very good care of her younger sister.  
That was one of Willow's first memories – and she has kept her promise since. Willow assisted Salem in how crawl then how to walk and talk, she remembered how fast Salem learned. Willow would play games with her, they usually did so indoors due to Salem's condition like playing dolls. They would take turns being the queen and having the dolls being the subordinates. Willow always loved the pretty, perfect dolls while Salem preferred the tattered hand-me-downs. Salem always had a soft spot for broken things – they were like her. Willow was always sympathetic towards Salem especially when she was allowed to spend longer times outside hunting with Nicholas and not her.

Alexandra taught Willow and Salem how to hone the family semblance – but Salem preferred to sit in her room and read. The two always enjoyed their respective activities; Willow felt powerful and noble hunting outdoors. She was unlike the stereotypical spoiled heiress role that everyone thought she was. As for Salem, she could go to all sorts of places while reading instead of feeling cooped up in a boring manor all day and night. As Salem grew older, her condition got better, she fainted less often and didn't need as much medication. When she attended school, however, the girls would smirk and giggle as Salem would walk pass them in the hallways. They never would say it to Salem's face – they were at least smart enough not to outwardly insult or humiliate the Schnee princess – but she knew the words they would say behind her back; 'the broken one', 'the freak', 'an abomination.' Salem usually found solace in the library with her books as her friends and sometimes she would chat with the professors. They all adored her for how smart and gentle-hearted she was, they were the closest thing she had to friends aside from her sister – and a certain crow from another land.

Willow and Salem were out in the forest one day when they came across an injured crow. They snuck the crow into the manor and into Willow's room, Atlasians tend to be very superstitious. They gave the crow a bath, feed him cookies that Willow would sneak from the pantry – even though the wait staff always knew she would grab some extra sweets. The doctors and their parents frequently checked on Salem's condition so the sisters decided that crow would sleep in Willow's room. The crow slept silently during the day under the spare red cape Salem had and in the afternoons the two sisters would feed the crow. The crow nibbled on the food and gave them both a peck on each cheek one evening, the two sisters blushed.                                         

“I wonder if he is a handsome prince in disguise.” Salem said studying his red eyes. Willow smirked while the crow nodded then shook his head. Then Salem asked “I see... how about a friend?”  
The crow hesitated before gliding off, within seconds a young man of twelve, maybe the same age as Salem, appeared. He had dark, disheveled hair and the same red eyes that complimented his wry smile.  
“Oh,” Willow blushed.  
“Not what you expected?” The boy said.  
“Too bad I'm a little old for you.” Willow said still blushing.  
“So what is your name?” Salem inquired.  
“Qrow, with a q. Qrow Branwen.”  
“Qrow? Well that's original.” Willow smirked, trying to cover up her embarrassment from the previous statement about him.  
“I notice you both have the last name Schnee, Salem and Willow was it?”  
“Yes, Willow. With a w.” She cringed at her awkward statement.  
“So then Qrow, where are you from?” Salem asked.

Qrow told them all about how his tribe has raised him and his twin sister after their mother died of childbirth – he was reluctant to mention his semblance. He has never been this lucky in his life, ending up in a grand mansion with two loving girls. Qrow also told them of the places he has been including Vale, he has never been to Atlas before due to the harsh winters but has heard of the grand wealth so he figured he would make something out of himself – as it turns out he only made a fool out of himself, the people of Atlas were elitist and weren't very welcoming of outsiders. One man even threw a boot at him simply for taking scraps of food after he was denied employment.

Salem and Willow promised they wouldn't throw him out in the cold, and they would take very good care of him. This has went on for days then weeks until one evening Salem had a fainting spell of some sort, she was bed-ridden for the remainder of the night. The wait staff were ordered to find the cause of it and searched the manor including Willow's room. Qrow was in bird-form when he was caught, he didn't try to fly away for there was nowhere to go, one of the butlers grabbed the crow.  
“It must have brought bad luck here.” Alexandra said then scowled. “Willow, you know better!”  
Willow begged for her mother to let the crow stay in, Alexandra gave her eldest daughter a sad glance and said they can't take any chances for Salem's sake. And so Alexandra threw the bird out in the garden laced with snow.  
Qrow cawed. _It hasn't been the first time I was thrown out by the mom._ He then flew over to Salem's window, she was in her bed and looked as though she just woke up. Alexandra entered and even though he couldn't hear the words the expression was all over Salem's face: _But he was my friend! I didn't even had the chance to say good-bye!_

Qrow wanted to tell Salem and Willow that everything would be alright, but he now knew better than to mess with the high-class of Atlas. Qrow flew off then moments later he heard his name, it was an older man.

He followed the voice, it was Nicholas Schnee, “Willow has told me of the promise she and Salem made. I'm sorry what Alexandra did, she was just being over-protective – and she didn't know you. Please take this cape, Salem insists. And take this lien too, I know what it is like to be hungry and cold.” Qrow thanked him and promised not to ever bother his family again, Nicholas insisted it was alright then tells him to seek Ozpin in Vale once he is ready to fight the Grimm.

A year goes by and the Schnee Dust Company is found to be manipulated by employees that sought alternative gains for their funding. One of them is Dr. Merlot who uses research to make newer, stronger Grimm. A young, ambitious man by the name of Jacques Gele' was able to prove the man's insanity and sold him out to Nicholas Schnee. And with that, Nicholas sent Dr. Merlot along with other shady employees away, Nicholas then trusted Jacques to be his closest associate.

Salem was always wary of Jacques but she wasn't used to strangers so she shook it off as being rude or paranoid. Jacques and his close friend, James Ironwood, became very much acquainted with the Schnee family; they came over for dinners, attended the concerts, and James also was destined to be Willow's teammate. James wasn't particularly powerful like Willow but he had the knowledge to become the team's leader, together they were compatible.

When Salem was seventeen she was appointed by Ozpin to be his apprentice. Salem never liked killing but she was honored to be accepted by Ozpin. At Beacon Salem made a few friends including Team STRQ; Salem was happy to be reunited with Qrow who helped her socialize and make friends. Salem and Summer were particularly close; Summer was like Willow, kind yet was very powerful, Salem also admired Summer's resolve that was unlike anything she has seen before. Summer told Salem of her challenging tales and how she hunted Grimm since she was a child. Salem would never minimize Willow's success but Summer's will to move forward was something that was earned not bought.

Willow and her team continued to strive on their missions. However, one mission went awry when the plane crashed in the ocean and her team got separated. Willow was with James when they arrived at a deserted island. Willow knew that she was placed in front of dangerous Grimm and easily defeated them but she was mentally unprepared for the unexpected. James assured her that everything would be alright, that he will put his life before hers. Days crept onto a week, the two became close – maybe they were simply lonely -- so they were lovers for a short period of time. Finally, Willow and James were found then they went back home. Willow thought of James of being a potential husband – but James barely talked to her since. It was only a certain amount of time before she was enamored by Jacques and they became husband and wife.

A little over a year has passed, Willow gave Jacques a daughter named Winter. She was to be named after Alexandra's mother. Winter was strong and not easily scared, even as a baby she looked at Salem with composure and as she grew older she would train with her Willow and occasionally with Alexandra. A few years later Willow gave birth to a daughter named Weiss and a year later a son named Whitley. Nicholas was always fond of Weiss, he reminded him of Alexandra with her wit and graceful attitude.

One tragic day, Alexandra was on the train going to Atlas Academy when a mysterious explosion erupted the train taking the lives of most on the train including hers. After years of investigation the explosions was linked to the White Fang extremists. The Schnee family were heartbroken by the lost of the matriarch, Jacques took matters in his own hands by working the Faunus extra for less, bribed the public relations of the company's good nature and values, and raised fundings to keep the White Fang members away from Atlas. Nicholas always was a fair man but the pain of loosing his beloved wife has caused him to be compliant with Jacques' tyrannical reign. Salem and Willow never wanted to put up with the demands of their father's company but Willow always tried to persuade Jacques of his outwardly cruel nature only for it to be trumped by his arguments of protecting the family. “I know what I am doing, Willow, sometimes it takes an iron fist to keep things in line.” He would say.

Willow gave up arguing with Jacques and continued being a huntress until one day she along with her teammates and Salem were on a mission. Salem always used her semblance for defense purposes and never went on missions unless appointed by Ozpin. This particular dragon grimm were strong and fearless, one them almost devoured half of Willow's teammates before Salem used her semblance to block the grimm. Willow fired everything she had and swept the grimm away. Unfortunately, James was in the way of her summoning, half his body was burned and he was comatose state for months.

When Jacques inquired what happened to the sisters, Salem was afraid of what Jacques would do to Willow so she took the blame. Jacques looking neither pleased nor upset sentenced Salem to be removed from Atlas and only permitting her to return on occasions such as weddings or funerals.

“I can't have that sort of liability around my children or anyone” he reasons, and so he gave her lien and sent her away

Salem only packed a few books and photographs, Nicholas held onto her hand and gave her his final good-bye. “I know I don't have much time left so this will be the last time I get to see you. I tried so hard to make you a successful person so you can be happy, so you can be accepted. That's why I was so hard on you – but I have failed.” Salem wasn't particularly heartbroken or upset that she was to be exiled – she always thought of Atlas as a bunch of ignorant elitist – but to hear that she disappointed her father, that killed her inside. Nonetheless she accepted his embrace and told him that she will be alright. “I sincerely hope you find happiness whatever that entails.” Nicholas said through his muffled cries.  
Willow, feeling guilty and saddened, offered to accompany Salem in the airship to Patch but she refused,

“I want to leave Atlas as a new person with a new life. Besides, your children need you.” Salem grasped Willow's hand, “But please know that you will always have a place in my heart.” Willow didn't let go until Salem has promised her that she would write to her at least once a week.

Salem arrived in Patch to the home of Summer and Tai's – Raven have left years ago and Qrow would visit occasionally. Salem told them how she was sent away and asked for her to stay with them in which they gladly accepted. All Qrow could say is “My condolences, I know what it's like to be outcasted like that.” Salem casted her eyes, “It's not so much being sent away that makes me weep – it's that I will never see my father again.” Qrow embraces her and reminds her of the story of how he lost his mother. Summer simply reminded Salem that she would always have a home with them; Salem had no objection with living with Summer for the rest of her days.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months; Salem and Summer interacted with young Yang and Ruby – they were like Weiss and Whitley in a way, with their innocence. Salem feared what will become of Weiss and Whitley now that Jacques is in control, but that was all in the past now. Salem has found her new home now among people she cared about, Summer was her dear friend and companion and there was nothing to change that – or so she thought.

Ozpin sent Summer on a mission that he knew was suicidal, Summer accepted anyways – and Qrow returned only with her white cape that he found in the forest. Salem attended her funeral, she stood behind the tree with a black veil over her face, no matter how much she wanted share her sorrows with the crowd she knew how people thought of her appearance. Later that week, Salem went to Beacon to confront Ozpin.  
“You knew this would happen, you once said you had knowledge that no one had.” Salem refrained from yelling but she was furious. “And Willow. You knew that she wouldn't be able to handle her powers during the mission.”  
Ozpin sighed. “Salem, I was hoping you would learn more about the world before I said this but it was for the greater good.”  
“Greater good? You use people for your greater good?” Salem scowled, the man that she always looked up to, the one people deem as the savior was a fraud.  
“Salem, please...” Ozpin extended his hand towards her arm.  
Salem retracted herself from him. “You are not the man I thought you were, you are as much as a monster as the Grimm. And you are not my mentor anymore.”  

With that Salem disappeared in the night, she had to stop every now and then to catch her breath due to her blood condition. She heard a crow overhead; was it who she thought it was? Sure enough, the crow transformed.  
“Where are you going?” Qrow said sounding inebriated.  
“I am going to fulfill my own destiny – not Ozpin's.” Salem took a deep breath. “Even if it kills me.”  
“Salem, I know your upset about Summer, and so am I, but you have to keep moving...”  
“I am moving forward, it's time that I figure that out for myself.” Salem snapped then gave Qrow a rather sympathetic look. “However, I will most certainly never see Willow again, she is the only other person in the living world that I would say good-bye to, but I think it's best I just leave. ” Salem sighed. “Farewell, Qrow, perhaps the next time we see each other you will change your mind about Ozpin.” And with that Salem sauntered off into the forest, Qrow always preferred people to be free then to do the right thing, after all Summer did the right thing and look what it did to her.

Weeks have passed, Willow hasn't heard anything from Salem, she got concerned, but couldn't leave her dying father. She was by her father's bedside every night hoping that Salem would disobey her banishment and arrive unsuspectingly – but she never came back. It was not long before Days after Nicholas drew his last breath, a funeral was held for him. Willow has wrote to Salem – just to receive a letter from Taiyang saying she has disappeared after Summer's funeral.  
Willow stood with her three children, Winter held onto Weiss' hand who somberly looked at her grandfather's casket. Klein tried to entertain young Whitley who had no idea what was going on. Jacques was arm-in-arm with Willow his eyes looking somber. Nicholas was the closest thing to a father Jacques has ever had.  
“Something is not right, something must have happened to Salem.” Willow said suddenly.  
Jacques scoffed. “What kind of woman does not even bother to write to her family let alone be absent at her father's funeral.”  
“Hence why I think something is not right.” Willow resisted from yelling. “Salem knew my father was dying, she would have come here before disappearing.”  
Jacques sighed. “Oh my sweet Willow,” He grasped onto her tighter. “Some people change without any warning, my father left my mother and I when I was young.”  
“I can't just stay here without any confirmation that she is...” Willow teared up.  
“Shh,” Jacques pressed his hand against her cheek. “You're just a little distraught right now.” He said in a tone that sounded sympathetic to others but to Willow it sounded condescending. “You won't miss your sister for very long, you'll see.”  
Willow choked, she couldn't find the words to describe her shocked reaction. Even Winter glanced up eyes widening. Willow caught her breath. “I will look for her.”  
“We'll talk about that later, but let me just say that I am the only one you can trust now.” Jacques said sternly.  
Willow jerked her arm away from the man she once loved. She remembered a time when he would give her kind words and kisses, over the years he has gradually became cold and misguided. Willow kept telling herself it was just stress from the company, he would be his kind self again soon enough, but not anymore. Her husband became burdensome and she wasn't going to allow him to control her life.

That night Willow asked Winter if she can provide emotional support for Weiss and Whitley while she is away to search for Salem.

“Please do this for me, Winter. I know this is unfair but I have to go and search for your aunt.” Winter didn't want to be the 'second mom' but she knew that she and her mother had to do what's right for their respective sisters. And so Willow packed some supplies, mostly dust ammo, and held onto her weapon as she went out in the foyer. Jacques tried to stop her, told her that she had to be a mother and that Salem was nothing but trouble.  
“You have done everything for your sister, has she ever done anything for you?” Jacques argued.  
“She lied for my honor, I was the one who accidentally injured James, not her.” Willow expected Jacques to be angry but instead he smiled. “Wait, you knew it was me all along didn't you? You wanted her sent away, and you're glad she disappeared.”  
“Hmph, the only one who is saddened by her disappearance is you, no one would mourn for that freak.” Jacques's smile was something that became very unattractive and disgusting to Willow. Furious, her hand struck against his face removing the smile. “Why you ungrateful – if you weren't still in mourning I would...”  
“What? Hit me back? Throw me out of my own home?” Willow yelled. “I am leaving now and if you try to stop me...”  
“If you leave now I will find you and put you under house arrest I swear by the god of light and the god of darkness!”  
“Then try to catch me.” Willow jolted out the door, summoned the Grimm dragon and rode off. Only one other huntress was able to slay a Grimm dragon, she had no worries of anyone defeating her and bringing her back to the manor.

She started by looking in the mountains of Solitas then on the icy shores. A day has passed, Willow rested on the beach that her family – being her parents and Salem – used to visit. She looked over the horizon; she never traveled over the ocean with her semblance but she had to try. As she was ready to summon she heard an airship nearby, it must have been James Ironwood. Willow almost fled but James would understand if she explained, they were teammates after all. When his airship has landed, James told Willow she had to go back to the manor. He was under specific orders from not only Jacques but from Ozpin.                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

“We can't have you risk your life looking for Salem. And you can't risk endangering anyone with your powers.” James tried to be sympathetic but he lost that when half his body was torn away. Willow tried to argue insisting that her place was no longer with Jacques and that she had to find her sister. “You'll have to fight me.” Willow challenged James.

And so the battle persisted, and it would seem that Willow would have the upper hand but a group of Atlasian soldiers took charge by surprise. Willow had to surrender leading James to escorting her back to the manor. Jacques thanked James and bribed his special forces to not say a word about the incident. Ever since then Willow was not allowed to leave the premise without Jacques consent, the only comfort she found was intoxicating herself. One day Winter asked her mother when she would bring herself back, Willow sarcastically replied “When the other heroes return. There are no knights in shining armor, my dear daughter, and the monsters are closer than you think.” Winter knew that 'the monsters' that Willow was referring to, the man that called himself King of Atlas and the Queen he keeps in his tower.

And so the years have passed, Salem arose from her tower built for her by her subordinates. Salem's eyes were no longer a soft cerulean but glowing red with her new powers. Salem was no longer the cursed freak but the almighty goddess. She knows what needs to be done; to divide humanity and not succumb to Ozpin's demise. She looked out in the fuchsia horizon, she often thought of her sister – wondering if she is alright – she summoned the Seer grimm and was able to show her Willow.  
Salem glanced solemnly at the orb; it revealed her sister sitting in their garden near a fountain drinking red wine as if it was water, her eyes looking aged and hazed as she looked at the sky. Salem recalled when Willow walked in the garden to find time for herself – that seemed to be the only thing about her that was left unchanged. What Salem saw later on seemed as though she was reading a horror story, seeing the emotional abuse Willow endured by her own husband and there was nothing Salem could do about it – at least for now.

_Someday this nightmare will be over. Just wait, dear sister..._


	2. The Real Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At any rate, this is a short chapter that has Willow and Salem in their teenage years spending time with their father, Nicholas Schnee, practicing their skills. 
> 
> As always constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated!

Nicholas Schnee was in the backyard with his old pistol in his hand, wearing brown pants and plaid shirt with his red scarf. Willow stood beside him wearing a long sleeved blue blouse with white pants, Salem was stood solemnly near Willow wearing a long chiffon black dress that shimmered blue along with a black shawl half her hair neatly in a bun like her sister's. Nicholas held his gun and fired at the targets on the boards a different angles, distances, and such.

Nicholas passed Willow the pistol. “Your turn, Willow.” Willow grabbed the gun and fired exactly where she was told to fire to. “Not bad at all! You've certainly improved, Willow. Now have Salem try.”

She handed the gun to Salem who scowled at the weapon. She held the weapon firmly yet like it was some sort of estranged relic. She fired but missed completely. Nicholas sighed slightly. “You'll get better.”

“That's if I want to get better.” Salem said coolly.

Nicholas bursted out laughing before coughing. “Oh, come now, success doesn't just happen overnight.”

“I'm quite good at being scholarly – I will just stick with that.” Salem almost handed the weapon back to her father then he gave her a frown of some sort. Salem believes that her father cares about her but she has seen the way he looks at Willow, who may not have been as school-smart as any other Schnee, but she was skilled at hunting. Her father loved that – and Salem could tell that he secretly wished Salem was more like her sister in that regard.

“Mr. Schnee,” said one of the butlers, Nicholas turned to him. “You have a phone call from one of your business partners. He says it's very important.”

“I'll be right there, thank you.” Nicholas grimaced as he faced his daughters. “Sorry, ladies, but I have to go.”

“But Papa...” Willow said.

“You know how to aim properly. Just show your sister.” Nicholas sprung towards the door.

“That's not the point.” Willow sighed. “You were supposed to spend quality time with us.”

“Perhaps he will get tired of work one of these days.” Salem looked at the targets, she never liked the idea of killing, she has the Schnee semblance but had no use of it as as yet. On one hand, Salem detest learning to kill Grimm but on the other hand it was a sign she was getting better with her blood condition – and she was able to go outside the manor with her family.

Willow gripped Salem's hands onto the gun. “Alright now just relax the muscles this time and look at the target with the gun. Hold it steadily too.”

“Willow, can we just do something else now?”

“Like what?” Willow asked gently.

“Well the concert is tomorrow night, shouldn't you practice your singing some more?”

“I have practiced all week and quite frankly I'm done singing until tomorrow.” Willow placed her shoulder on Salem. “Here, I have an idea; I'll summon the Nevermore and you try to shoot it.”

Salem focused on the glowing Nevermore; a strange sensation ran through her, it was as if she felt more alive when she fired the trigger. When the bullet hit the summoned Grimm it disappeared.

“Yay!” Willow applauded. “You did it! Papa will be pleased.”

“I hope so.” Salem said calmly as she looked at the sky wondering what her real purpose is.

 


End file.
